Shadowsight
|pastaffie=The guardian cats, Loner |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Shadowkit |mother=Dovewing |father=Tigerstar |sisters=Lightkit, Pouncekit |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''River of Fire, ''Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown }} Shadowkit is a dark gray tabby tom with wide, dark stripes along his flanks. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :Shadowkit and his littermates, Pouncekit and Lightkit, were born one moon early in the abandoned Twoleg den of the guardian cats. The only son of Dovewing and Tigerheart, the gray tom kit was named after his father's Clan and Spire's claim that he would "see into the shadows." : In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :Shadowkit first appears, although unnamed, by Violetshine when she sees Dovewing in the group of ShadowClan cats. Dovewing reveals his name, along with his sisters', to Violetshine. :When discussing Tigerheart's death. Shadowkit speaks up, saying that his father is not dead. Violetshine thinks to herself that the gray tom was too young to understand, but he continues, saying that he had a dream where he was playing with Tigerheart, and he knew that it was a true dream. Dovewing strokes her tail down her son's side, and Violetshine notices he has dark stripes, just like his father. Violetshine asks why he thinks that, and Shadowkit replies that he just does. Shadowkit goes on to say that he had a dream of being the in the former ShadowClan camp, and he was playing moss-ball with Lightkit, Pouncekit, and Tigerheart. Berryheart speaks up, saying that the kit had never been the former camp, causing Violetshine to wonder if Shadowkit had received a vision. :He appears, although unnamed, when his father returns as Tigerstar. Shadowkit goes with his mother to ThunderClan on her last visit there. Then Dovewing returns to ThunderClan, and he is introduced to his grandparents, Whitewing and Birchfall. Soon after, he meets his aunt, Ivypool and her kits. He later is seen going back to ShadowClan with his mother, grandparents, and Fernsong. Trivia Interesting facts *Shadowkit has ThunderClan blood via Dovewing, kittypet blood through Cloudtail, and SkyClan blood via Tigerstar. *Shadowkit was named after his father's Clan, thought of by Dovewing who was trying to celebrate hers and Tigerstar's differences.Kate's Blog *Kate has stated on her Blog that Shadowkit has a bigger role than his littermates.Kate's Blog *Shadowkit has the same dark stripes as his father, Tigerstar. Kin Members '''Mother:' :Dovewing: Father: :Tigerstar: Sisters: :Pouncekit: :Lightkit: :Ivypool: Uncle: :Flametail: Grandfathers: :Rowanclaw: :Birchfall: Grandmothers: :Tawnypelt: :Whitewing: Great-grandfathers: :Tigerstar: :Dustpelt: :Cloudtail: Great-grandmothers: :Ferncloud: :Brightheart: :Goldenflower: Great-great-grandfathers: :Pinestar: :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-great-grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Speckletail: :Princess: :Brindleface: :Frostfur: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Oakstar: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Jake: :Fuzzypelt: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Sweetbriar: :Harepounce: :Nutmeg:Revealed in the Warriors App :Robinwing: Great-great-great-great-grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Crystal: Great-uncles: :Bramblestar: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Foxleap: :Snowbush: :Dewnose: Great-aunts: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Ambermoon: Great-half-uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Unnamed kit: Great-Half-Aunt: :Mothwing: Great-great-aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Cinderpelt: Great-great-uncles: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Ashfur: :Two unnamed kits: :Ravenpaw: :Lionheart: Great-great-aunts/uncles: :Four unnamed kits: :Unidentified kits: Half-great-great-aunts: :Mistlekit: :Sandstorm: :Ruby: Half-great-great-uncles: :Snowkit: :Scourge: :Socks: :Longtail: Great-great-great-uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Firestar: Great-great-great-great-uncles/aunts: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-great-great-aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :One-eye: Great-great-great-great-aunt: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-great-great-great-great-aunt: :Daisytoe: Cousins: :Sandstorm: :Darkstripe: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Poppydawn: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Thistleclaw: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: :Sleekwhisker: :Bristlekit: :Thriftkit: :Flipkit: Distant ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Gorseclaw: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and citations de:Shadowkitfi:Shadowkitru:Тенёчекfr:Shadowkitpl:Cień Category:Males Category:Kits Category:Loners Category:Clanless cats Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Minor characters Category:Guardian cats Category:River of Fire characters